


Wanting You (Caution: Love And Lust Ahead Prequel One-Shot)

by SoHereWeAre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After Party, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Engagement, Brother/Sister Incest, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Kissing, Making Love, Missionary Position, Orgasm, Possessive Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sneaking Around, Surprise Sex, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoHereWeAre/pseuds/SoHereWeAre
Summary: Robb slips into Sansa's room after her engagement party to prevent her from making the biggest mistake of her life.This is a prequel one-shot to the Caution: Love And Lust Ahead storyline.I'm on Tumblr : sohereweare1.Thanks, and enjoy!





	Wanting You (Caution: Love And Lust Ahead Prequel One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/gifts).



> For BellaStark. Happy Birthday!

"Well, Sansa-Panda, this has been one huge party. Half the town turned out for our celebration. Do you think our wedding will be just as popular?"

Harry's voice buzzed in her ear and Sansa pushed him away, annoyed. She had been on pins and needles all night, trying to play the sweet, happy fiancee; she laughed gaily while sipping adult beverages, smiled prettily at all her guests' compliments, led Harry's friends in dancing while Harry looked on in mock jealousy. It had been a beautiful engagement party indeed and Sansa perfected her role as the happy girl who managed to snag a handsome man from a well-to-do family.

She should be ecstatic. At only twenty years of age and still in college, she has set herself up for life, really. She wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again, at least not financially. Harry was not abusive and he was mostly good to her. She never dated much so when Harry Harding came on to her she jumped in without thinking. 

She ended up thinking a lot about it, though, when he was pumping away inside of her, always so determined to reach his end without much care to her. She always faked it to not hurt his feelings but it wasn't just the lack of orgasms. She could meekly accept Harry's selfish lovemaking. He never went down on her and although he liked shoving a finger or two inside of her he never rubbed her clit. So, she pretended to enjoy it so he would get on with it and orgasm. It was still a better experience than Joff who only wanted her to blow him all the time, and Ramsay, who was far too rough and rude for her. She was sure it was all her fault so she accepted it for what it was but every time he spent into her and flopped on her like a dead fish, she wondered if she was making the right choice. She would wait until he fell asleep next to her and she would quickly rub herself to an orgasm. Sometimes she would feel guilty because when she touched herself she never thought of her future husband. Or any movie stars. Or any musicians or college classmates or whatever girls thought of when they masturbated. No, she kept a very small and terrible secret about her bean-flicking fantasy that was her surefire way of getting off every time -

"C'mon Sansa-Panda, I helped clean up after everyone left. How about a little couch action? Your parents and brothers and sister are all upstairs asleep by now."

Surprising herself, Sansa smacked his roaming hands away. She hated his nickname for her. Always had. She even told him that but he laughed it off and persisted.

"I'm dead tired, Harry. This night took a lot out of me and I want to go to bed. You want me to call a cab?"

"Nah." Harry pulled away, fishing for his keys. "I guess we get a lifetime of fucking coming up, don't we? I can hold off one night. Better get ready for a good fucking tomorrow night then."

She doubted that.

Still, she remembered her courtesies and kissed him goodbye, shooing him out the door. She was tired, she hadn't been lying about that, and it was late. Everyone had left and her family went to bed hours ago. A quick glance at the grandfather clock showed 3:18 am. Another three hours and she would have been up a full day.

Making sure all the lights were off, she crept upstairs and floated into her room. It was so quiet, the only sound being the air conditioning kicking on. It was still warm in her room so she turned on her fan and shimmied into her t-shirt nightgown, leaving her clothes in a pile by the bed. It would make sense to not cover up but she slipped under the comforter. Instinctively her left hand grazed over her right, touching her engagement ring. It was a huge one, a flashy rock she was almost embarrassed to show. Harry said he wanted everyone to know the prettiest girl in Winterfell was taken. She could say mission accomplished; the thing could blind someone for ten miles.

Sansa sighed. She should be happy, shouldn't she? Mom and Dad adored him. He got along with Bran and Rickon, and Arya at least tolerated him, which was saying a lot. Only Robb showed some reservations; it was all over his face when she first announced their engagement to the family. It was only a split second but she saw the distaste in his expression before he pulled into a smile, hugging her and telling her congrats. The sparkle in his eyes died as he spoke, and she hadn't seem them light up since.

Maybe she was imagining things. Maybe she was reading too much into it. He did help out decorating and getting ready for the party. His girlfriend Jeyne came over before it started to help out as well, and after everyone left she and Robb helped to clean up. Jeyne left without Robb, though; it was a Saturday night and Robb, finally taking a summer break from college, usually spent the weekends at her place. He did seem more serious than usual tonight. When she teasingly asked him to dance he declined and looked ill. Maybe that was why he acted strange all night. He wasn't feeling well. He didn't even tell her goodnight before running up the stairs for bed.

She yawned. It felt good to finally be able to relax, put this day behind her, and she gratefully burrowed in, her eyes already growing heavy.

Her door creaked open and it startled her from her lethargy. Leaning over, she switched her nightstand lamp on low.

"Robb?" She whispered it as her brother stepped in, bare-chested and clad in a pair of blue boxer shorts, closing the door so quietly she didn't hear it click shut. He paused for a moment, his hand on the doorknob, before he turned to walk to the side of her bed. She scooted over so he hand plenty of room to sit on the edge as she pulled the comforter up to her chin, looking at him, silently questioning. His face was strained as he ran fingers through his messy curls. He was clean-shaven for the party but she had rather liked the facial hair he has been trying to grow. She probably should have told him. Still, he managed a small smile before looking at her straight in the eyes. His dark blue eyes seemed even more dark and she wondered why.

"Hey Red."

His hand reached out to smooth her hair away from her face and she swallowed. He did it gently, reflectively, a more tender gesture than anything Harry ever has done. Harry always said he loved her hair but he never brushed it away from her face, or fingered the ends of her tresses the way Robb did now, before letting them drop from his hold. She smiled as he used the nickname he had for her since they were little. She would always respond -

"Hey Redder. What brings you in here at this time of night? Or, should I say morning?" She shifted up a little on the pillows, pulling the comforter up with her. "Can't you sleep? I thought you would go with Jeyne tonight."

"Jeyne," he muttered, looking down at her flowered comforter. "I told her I wasn't going home with her, Sansa."

"Okay." She detected a strain in his voice. They were so close, always close as kids, she could gauge his emotions based on his tone. Something was disturbing him. "What's wrong, Robb? Too much to drink at the party?"

"I didn't drink a goddamn thing, Red, if you would have noticed. Of course you wouldn't have noticed, with your eyes on your betrothed all night."

Well, she had noticed and was going to say that but it died on her lips. She had noticed a great deal at the party where Robb was concerned but there was no use it telling him now, not when she could feel the tension from him. At least, she thought it was tension but then he switched to his usual self: cocky, teasing, confident. His head shot up and he locked eyes with her. She almost cringed from the fire in them but she preferred it to the dead look he's had since -

"Sansa, I think we both know why I am here. We both know you aren't going to become Mrs. Harry Harding. Not now, not ever."

"Um, Robb. We just finished a huge party. I said yes. Look, I have a ring and everything."

To visualize her statement she pulled up her hand, waving it, and gasped in surprise when he caught her by the wrist. His touch confused her. It was a grip but not too harsh. And it burned her.

"We both know this is a lie. I can see it when you look at him. You don't love him. You can fool everyone else, Sansa, but I'm no fool. Well, I am a fool in some things but I know you. I know you are doing this out of some sense of obligation. You feel this is the right thing to do, the acceptable thing, the safe thing, the perfect thing. Perfect for everyone except you."

"Robb." Her voice was barely a whisper. "What are you -"

"Shhh." To her shock he slid her ring off of her finger and placed it onto her nightstand. "You need to hear this."

His hands sought both of hers, clasping them. To her disbelief he brought her right hand to his lips, kissing the top of her ring finger. She swallowed nervously. It was not a brotherly action, not when his full lips lingered. Her heart started to race and she was glad it was semi-dark as she could feel a blush rising. Making mountains out of molehills, that was what she was doing. Imagining something that she only allowed to think about when she was left to her own means of fulfillment after her would-be husband snored satiated next to her. Robb slowly lowered her hand and she sighed at the loss of warmth on her fingers.

"You will never be putting that thing on you again. Sansa, _I want you_. I want you in a way no brother should want his sister. I've been silent for too long. I've seen you with Harry long enough to know you are not happy. You're unfulfilled. You don't want to be with someone who can't - _or won't_ \- please you, especially not for the rest of your life. Harry does not deserve you. No one who ignores your needs deserves to have you. You're beautiful, and sweet, and there is a sensuality in you that is going to waste. I won't let it happen."

Her breath caught and her chest tightened. Was she really hearing this? Could he mean what she thought he meant? Was he - no, he wasn't. She had to be mistaken. No, he started with saying he wanted her as no brother should want his sister. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as he reached for her face, cupping, bringing her closer to him. His eyes were searching and even though his gaze was fiery and the muscle in his jaw flexed, his hands were tender.

Finally, for once, Sansa allowed herself to feel what she wanted to with Robb. 

She had always loved him best. There was never any denying of that. Mom and Dad would always joke about how close they were...they were even encouraged to have a strong bond. Yet it was beyond what the sibling bond was supposed to be. She had always felt so foolish, so strange, so uncomfortable loving Robb like she did; jealous of all his girlfriends, comparing her boyfriends to him, missing him when he was off at college. But she knew... she knew the feelings were wrong, even though she slipped off into her little forbidden fantasy world to reach her guilt-stricken climaxes. It was just pretend, some silly strange harmless thing, an unrequited desire, and she accepted it as forever to be a figment of her imagination...

"Sansa, did you hear me? I've been wanting you, needing you. I never thought you would accept a proposal from Harry fucking Hardyng. But now I'm here, in your bed now, and I am going to show you exactly what wanting you means."

For a moment her brain flashed: _He can't. He wouldn't dare. We can't. Mom and Dad are just down the hallway. Our younger siblings are across the way. Is he - is he - is this happening_ ?

There was no more time to think when his lips lowered to hers, parting, demanding but moving slow, deep. His lips were firm, full, covering hers in a long, long kiss and any hesitation she might have had floated away. His kissing touched her deeper than anyone else had by fucking her; she felt a heat coiling in her belly and racing up her spine and a rush of warmth between her legs. She started to tremble. From fear, from worry, from a rising passion floating, a passion emerging enough to reach out and grab him by the back of his curls and pull him down as she fell back down onto her pillow. Could she risk it? She had always played it safe, and good, and proper. But as his kisses deepened she thought this could be good as well.

Robb tore her sheets away, her thin nightgown the only barrier between their upper bodies; his boxers were thin and she felt his erection when he pressed into her. She wasn't scared, not of him. Of her feelings yes, but never him. He kept kissing her and she leaned up into him, hanging onto his curls for dear life as one of his hands caressed the top of her head and the other slipped down to push up her nightgown. Usually she tensed when Harry started slipping his hand down under her clothes but the feeling didn't come with Robb; the opposite happened. She relaxed into his touch, nearly melting when she felt his hand smoothly caress her leg and thigh, skimming over her belly before tugging her panties down and off, and sliding his hand between her thighs. 

She gasped then into his mouth, kissing him back harder and arching, legs spreading of their own accord. Familiar hands that held hers so many times; hands that hugged her tight, now moving into unfamiliar territory. His lips tore away from hers to dive into her neck, to bite as his fingers slid through her trimmed pubic hair to rub at her clit. It was like velvet against her aroused skin and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering and then from moaning as two fingers delved into her, his thumb replacing his fingers on her clit. This felt different and she could hear the slickness of her excitement as he moved. It was pure sin the way it felt, so damn good. Still, there was a sense of urgency in him and her. They could be found out and this was dangerous as he moved faster, more rough, his thumb madly stroking her. She couldn't believe how quickly she was going to cum. Was it the danger? The illicit act? Her love for him? Was he just that talented? Was she just so overripe for the picking that it would be so easy? Maybe it was all of it. Maybe it was something else.

She hooked her legs around him and there was no time to waste as she felt him fumble with his boxers and press his cock to her folds. There was only a heartbeat of a pause as he reared up to look at her, his hand caressing her forehead as he pushed inside her. She nearly cried out but his mouth was upon hers again, offering his tongue as a silencer. His thrusts were fast but long and deep, turning shallow to reduce the noise of the bed. The friction was just right on her clit as she did her best to move with him, her arms flinging over his shoulders, her nails digging into his back. She could feel him flex with every push, this quick coupling, this possession. She knew he was claiming her as his own and she knew she wanted it. It felt like nothing else quite had before. They were in her room, in her bed, trapped with the fear of being caught yet she felt as if the walls didn't exist. She never felt more free or complete -

"Ah!" She let out a breathy gasp as she peaked, wishing she didn't have to restrain herself but it mattered little as her orgasm rushed like a flash of lightning in her head, taking her to a pleasure never felt before and she drowned in it, scraping her euphoria into his skin on his back with her nails. He bore his mouth down on her then, shuddering, and she felt the warmth inside as he throbbed, his final push so deep and forceful she felt it touch her cervix. It was a pleasurable pain and she moaned into his mouth as he groaned into hers, his fingers tightening in her hair.

For a moment time stopped when Robb pulled his head back to look at her. His lips, wet and plump from her kisses, were slightly parted. She felt the light touch of his fingers along her cheekbones as she retracted her nails from his back to smooth back his curls. His heart was hammering against hers and he meant to say something before she heard footsteps in the hall. She froze in fear as Robb pulled out of her. She felt his seed leaking as he carefully moved away from her after hiding his cock back into his boxers. She caught a glimpse of it, still erect, and couldn't help but smile, even as he fumbled and tossed the sheets back over her, making sure she wasn't exposed. The steps died as the bathroom door creaked shut. Robb had to go, and go _now_.

He surprised her again by leaning over for a quick, fierce kiss before leaning into her ear. She shivered in response to his warm breath and his low voice.

"Give back the ring to Harry tomorrow, Red." He nipped her ear before slipping away, sneaking to the door.

"End it with Jeyne," she managed to shoot back, gripping the sheets back up to her neck. Robb turned around, offering up his signature cocky grin, his eyebrows raised.

"Already did, right after the party. I told you I wanted _you_."

With that he slipped out and was gone, as stealthily as he had come in. 

Sansa laid, frozen, trying to process what just happened. She just had sex with her brother with her parents and siblings just down the hall. Robb. Robb had been inside her. She had thrown all caution to the wind and she had loved it.

What to do now? 

What happens now?

Sighing, she turned onto her side, facing the nightstand. Reaching out to turn off her light, her eyes rested on the expensive engagement ring. Snapping the light off, she smiled in the dark.

 _Goodbye, Harry_.


End file.
